mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Xiaolin Showdown
Xiaolin Showdown is an American animated television series that aired on Kids WB and was created by Christy Hui. It's set in a world where martial arts battles and Eastern magic are commonplace, the series follows four young Xiaolin warriors in training who battle the Heylin forces of evil. They do this by protecting Shen Gong Wu (ancient artifacts that have great magical powers) from villains that would use them to conquer the world. Typical episodes revolve around a specific Shen Gong Wu being revealed which results in both sides racing to find it. Episodes usually reach a head when one good and one evil character must challenge each other to a magical duel called a Xiaolin Showdown for possession of the artifact. Sapphire Dragon (Season 1, Episode 8) The Xiaolin warriors retrieve a Sheng Gong Wu from a volanco; the Wu doesn't appear in any of the texts. Kimiko cleans up the wu only to release the Sapphire Dragon, which turns her into Sapphire. The Sapphire Dragon continues to attack the residents of the temple, first turning Clay, then Master Fong and the other seniors, Raimundo, and lastly Omi into sapphire and sucking up their essence. Once it has turn Omi all the victims of the Sapphire become its zombie minions and hunt Dojo down. Dojo, unable to breathe fire, blows soot which Sapphire Omi tries to get away from; Dojo realizes that he must re-sootify the Dragon to stop it. Using the Texas Sizzling Salsa Sauce Clay has received from Texas, Dojo blows enough heat to defeat and re-sootify the Sapphire Dragon and return everyone to normal. Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h01m51s408.png|The Xiaolin warriors bring the Shen Gong Wu back to the temple Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h03m04s595.png|Kimiko clears some of the soot off of the Wu... Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h03m17s313.png|and allows the Sapphire Dragon to come back to life Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h04m17s696.png|Dojo sees the fumes of the Sapphire Dragon's attack on Kimiko Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h07m19s257.png|Kimiko is turned into sapphire by the dragon Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h09m47s118.png|The Sapphire Dragon slinks up to attack Clay Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h10m05s588.png|The Sapphire Dragon attacks Clay... Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h10m21s793.png|turns him into sapphire... Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h10m48s660.png|and then feeds off his essence Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h11m17s381.png|The Sapphire Dragon glares at Dojo's weak attempt to fight back Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h12m43s537.png|Raimundo, Omi, and Dojo locate the Sapphire Dragon in the scroll on Shen Gong Wu Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h15m57s594.png|The scroll explains the Dragon attacks and turns victims to sapphire Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h16m06s190.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h16m48s817.png|Raimundo, Omi and Dojo find Master Fung and the other monks turned to sapphire Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h17m01s885.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h17m25s206.png|Omi and Sojo see the essences of the monks... Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h17m34s184.png|heading up to feed the Sapphire Dragon Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h18m16s767.png|The Sapphire Dragon attacks Raimundo... Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h18m23s060.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h18m29s558.png|and turns him into sapphire Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h20m06s825.png|The Sapphire Dragon attacks Omi from the rubble of the hallway Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h21m41s868.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h22m27s314.png|...and turns Omi into sapphire Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h24m35s501.png|Omi begins to awaken as a slave of the Sapphire Dragon Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h25m25s809.png|The monks walk the halls as slaves of the Dragon Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h25m38s145.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h26m40s979.png|The Xiaolin warriors surround Dojo Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h26m59s976.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h31m11s150.png|The warriors begin to take hold of Dojo Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h31m26s732.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h34m34s271.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h35m12s979.png|The Xiaolin warrior go after Dojo Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h35m43s029.png|The warriors find Dojo in the kitchen Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h37m53s162.png|Dojo blows soot onto Sapphire Omi... Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h38m09s332.png|which Sapphire Omi tries to avoid Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h38m58s361.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h40m56s762.png|The Sapphire Dragon and his slaves leave the grounds of the temple Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h42m16s984.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h42m30s489.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h43m11s952.png|The Sapphire slaves look on at the imminent duel between Dojo and the Sapphire Dragon Vlcsnap-2019-08-01-16h44m46s535.png|The victims of the Sapphire Dragon before returning to normal Screams of the Sirens (Season 2, Episode 16) After a Xiaolin Showdown, the Xiaolin Warriors find the mermaid Dyris frozen in ice. After freeing her, she is attacked by a warrior who was also frozen in ice, named Klofange, who Dyris says is trying to destroy all mermaids and she is the last. Jack takes Klofange to his headquarters, and the Xiaolin take Dyris to the temple. When the Xiaolin learn that Dyris is an evil siren who wants to flood the world using underwater volcanoes and rule it, they must defeat her in a Xiaolin Showdown to save the Earth. Near the end, Dyris hypnotizes Omi into falling under her spell for a brief amount of time after hitting her. Screen Shot 2016-01-01 at 10.22.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-01 at 10.23.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-01 at 10.23.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-01 at 10.23.41 AM.png The Return of PandaBubba(Season 2, Episode 30) The Xiaolin go to Tokyo to retrieve the Zing-Zom Bone, a Shen Gong Wu that turns people into zombies, but Jack gets to it first. Then, Kimiko learns that her father has been tricked into working with Hong Kong crime boss PandaBubba, and that Jack has given him the Zing-Zom Bone. In order to prevent PandaBubba from continuing to turn people into zombies, Kimiko must defeat him in a Xiaolin Showdown. 2019-08-01.png 2019-08-01 (1).png 2019-08-01 (2).png 2019-08-01 (3).png 2019-08-01 (4).png 2019-08-01 (5).png 2019-08-01 (6).png 2019-08-01 (7).png 2019-08-01 (8).png 2019-08-01 (9).png 2019-08-01 (10).png 2019-08-01 (11).png 2019-08-01 (12).png 2019-08-01 (13).png 2019-08-01 (14).png 2019-08-01 (15).png 2019-08-01 (16).png 2019-08-01 (17).png 2019-08-01 (18).png 2019-08-01 (19).png 2019-08-01 (20).png 2019-08-01 (21).png Saving Omi(Season 2,episode 39) & Finding Omi(Season 3, Episode 40) Omi becomes evil after using the Yin Yang Yo-Yo, and when the Xiaolin Warriors try to save him, a strange creature eats their souls, and now they obey every command of Chase, who orders to do his laundry. Chucky Choo(Season 3, episode 48) After learning a con dragon named Chucky Choo sold fake Shen Gong Wu to them, Wuya, Jack, and Cyclops vow revenge on him. Kimiko use the Yin-Yang Yo-Yo in this episode and becomes evil for a brief moment. Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Comedy Category:Comedic Hypnosis